


Sweet

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is struggling, Angelica is the voice of reason, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: Alexander “tomcat/non-stop/way with words" Hamilton could not propose to his wonderful boyfriend no matter how hard he tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one night when i should writing for a different fandom...oops?
> 
> 7/10 EDIT: fixed the formatting for one phrase  
> edited again: 11/21/17

 Alex was having a hard time. And not the good kind.

 

Alexander Hamilton was having a hard time trying to ask John Laurens to marry him. He could never find the right time or the right words. They had gone out to dinner a week ago, and Alex thought it was the perfect time until Alex spilt champagne all over himself trying to get the ring out. Another time was in Central park when Alex slipped and fell on his ass. The last attempt was two days ago when they found out Washington was running for office again. He was about to pop the question when Lafayette pulled John away to do shots.

 

Alex was ready to just thrown the ring at John. Alexander “tomcat/non-stop/way with words” Hamilton could not propose to his wonderful boyfriend no matter how hard he tried.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Alex bemoaned over coffee with the Schuyler sisters.

 

“Maybe it’s a sign,” Peggy shrugged.

 

“Thanks, Peg,” Alex mumbled from where his head was face down on the table.

 

“Peggy,” Eliza said sternly. “Alex, sweetie, lift your head. You’re going to get germs.” Alex lifted up and Eliza smiled. “Just keep trying, love. He’s going to say yes to matter what.”

 

“Thanks ‘Liza.”

 

“No.” The three turned to see Angelica staring at Alex. Alex shrunk back at the intensity.

 

“What?” the two other sisters asked.

 

“You’re trying too hard.” Alex just raised his eyebrow and Angelica sighed. “Just ask him while you guys are alone in your apartment. Stop with the romantic dates and trying to find the right time. Forget writing a fifty-page essay just on his freckles. Just get down on one knee tell him how much you love him. Be the Alexander Hamilton he knows, not the one the world knows.”

 

Eliza, Peggy, and Alex all sat in silence. Angelica said exactly was Alex needed.

 

“Woah, that’s perfect! Thanks, Angelica!” Alex yelled as he grabbed his coffee and ran out the door.

 

Angelica just smugly took a sip of her coffee and the two other sisters just shook their heads fondly.

 

Alex made it home and changed out of his work attire and started dinner before John got home.

 

“Hey baby,” John whispers as he hugs Alex from behind.

 

“Hey,” Alex smiles dumbly at the pasta boiling before turning around in John’s arms. John gives a kiss when he does.

 

“Go get changed, dinner will be done soon,” Alex whispers and gives John another kiss before he goes to change.

 

Alex quickly sets up dinner and when John comes into the main room in sweatpants and an old college hoodie with his hair all around his face, Alex realizes this is his moment. John turns to look at their movies and Alex pulls the ring from his jeans and quietly gets down on one knee.

 

“Hey, have you seen the Holy Grail recently?” John turns around. “oh,” He says dumbly.

 

“John Laurens. I love you more than anything else in life. Will you give me the opportunity to love you for the rest of our lives and marry me?” The words flowed out of Alex’s mouth before he realized and he saw John's eyes go wide before tears started to well up in them.

 

“Yes.” He whispers and tackles Alex.

 

Alex laughs and hugs him close as they lay on the floor. John sits up a little to kiss him and Alex slips the ring on his finger during the kiss. They both pull back and Alex starts to cry at this sights of his boyfriend – _husband_ – staring at him with nothing but love and happy tears. Alex brings johns hand up the kiss his ring.

 

Alex didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> find me on tumblr: hams-lams-jams


End file.
